Legend of the Chosen One: An Forever Destined Vig
by Lilac Moon
Summary: 15th in the FD Vignette series. After the hearing to set the trial date is over, the Senate is adjourned for a recess and Padme finds herself with a little time off. She begins reading a story and reveals some truths about her husband and herself... A
1. Part 1 of 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's a brand new vignette! This is sort of an interlude in between The Corellian Conflict and the next vignette, which will be The Trial of Prince Xizor. These three vignettes will be followed by a fourth, which will entail the conclusion of this story arc and ultimately Xizor's final fate. I don't have anymore details on that one as of now, but I will tell you that it's explosive! But for now, sit down and enjoy this next vignette. After the hearing to set the trial date is over, the Senate is adjourned for a recess and Padme finds herself with a little time off. She begins reading the story given to her by Yan and finds herself discovering an amazing love story that resonates throughout time; the truth behind her and Anakin's love and connection...

Legend of the Chosen One: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 1/?

It had been a very short night once they arrived back on Coruscant from Corellia. The Galactic Supreme Court, the Republic's highest Judicial authority had taken the discovery of the Falleen Princes' treason very seriously. When Palpatine had been in power, the Judicial system had little to no powers. Their authority had been usurped by the Chancellor's emergency powers and were they forced to watch many injustices take place. That was why they now took anything with Sith involvement very seriously. Xizor would not be worming his way out of this one. That's why Padme was so perplexed as to how and why Mon Mothma was standing by him. Her reputation was taking a beating and the holotabs were having a field day with it. But since Mon was still visiting the slimy womp rat, she was still being bombarded with his pheromones. Even when he was put away, Anakin guessed that it might take her a while to find her way out of the haze, since she had been constantly bombarded with his influence for the last year and a half. Padme wasn't sure if Mon would ever be the same again. She felt a hand on her shoulder and her nerves immediately calmed.

"Ready?" her handsome, loving husband of almost fifteen years asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Yes. Besides, this hearing is just to set the trial date. That's when the fun begins. She replied with an eye roll. He chuckled, as she borrowed one of his favorite lines.

"They're not messing around with this one though. They know the slime won't be warm for long. They want convict him before the Sith find a way to put him on ice permanently," Anakin said.

"Just as long as justice is served. I'll be satisfied with a guilty verdict and the fact that one way or another, he'll go away. I'm curious though if the court will still allow Falleen's membership to the Republic," Padme mentioned.

"I doubt it. The Council has already made a plea to the Judge and submitted proven evidence that Xizor's staff and some of his ow constituents were in on the whole thing. I know that once the team that Master Yoda assigned to the investigation will also find that Falleen has been selling and exporting illegal chemicals to an unknown source, which we both know is Sifo-Dyas' operation. I'd be very surprised if Falleen is allowed to remain a member, since their admittance was on a probationary basis to begin with," Anakin replied.

"Do you think they may retaliate if they are rejected?" Padme asked. Anakin glanced at her and she knew the answer.

"You do. You think they'll start a war?" Padme asked.

"I don't know about a war, but they will turn to the Sith. But if we allow them to remain a part of the Republic, the corruption will only continue. We will be keeping a very close eye on Falleen," Anakin said, as the time for the hearing arrived.

"No matter what though, I'm going to see to it that everything turns out right," he promised her, as he lifted her chin and pressed his lips to hers in a sweet, tender kiss. Padme's heart fluttered and she pressed her lips harder against his, as they enjoyed those few tender seconds immensely. Anakin smiled at her, as their lips parted. He took her hand and led her into the courtroom.

~*~

"All rise for the honorable Judge Lar," The Court officer ordered. They all stood, as the galaxy's highest authority Judge entered. He was a human male with caramel complexion, brown eyes, and a medium sized build. His hair was dark brown also and was graced with silver. He was a native of the tropical planet of Maldive, a very small planet in the outer rim. Coruscant had become her home after Maldive was all but ruined by the separatists during the Clone Wars. Rossi Lar found his prowess studying law and finally practicing it. He was known to very fair and always sought justice for criminal wrongdoings, thus why Bail had appointed him to his current position during his time as Chancellor. Rossi motioned for them to sit and they obeyed.

"This hearing will be brief, as I have already labored over this case this morning. The level of conspiracy and treason displayed by Prince Xizor has deeply shaken this court and we will seek penalties for his crimes to the full extent of the law. The Jedi Council has already launched a full investigation into Prince Xizor and Falleen's dealings and the end result could very well mean Falleen's expulsion from our great Republic. As for you, Prince Xizor, you will stand trial, beginning in five days. You will remain in Jedi custody for the duration of the trial. In compliance with our laws, the Senate is in recess until the conclusion of the trial, as well, due to the extremity of the charges involved in this case. We are hereby adjoined," he announced. Just five days from now, they would begin. Convicting Xizor would likely be a swift victory

~*~

Han stood, as he hugged his mother goodbye. He was visiting her at the Temple, as he did everyday and it was now time to leave.

"How come you have to stay here? The trial hasn't even started yet," Han complained.

"Sweetheart, I'm already getting a better deal than I should. I knew better than to get involved with someone like Xizor. I've learned my lesson though and when I do get out, I'll be earning an honest living. Meanwhile, you're going to learn to do the same under Calin's watch," she said.

"Boy this Skywalker really had an effect on you, didn't he?" Han questioned. She nodded.

"He did. Seeing him again changed everything. And even though he'll never feel about me the way I feel about him, his example is one I want to follow now and I want you to follow too," Lauren said.

"Whatever," Han said, with an eye roll.

"I love you Han," she said, giving him a hug.

"I love you too, mom," Han said, as he left with Lando, while Lauren was taken back to her cell.

~*~

_The next morning..._

Despite the fact that she had the next five days off, she woke up early, though about an hour later than usual. Her husband's side of the bed was empty, but she wasn't surprised. He was likely meditating. He and the kids were going to the temple today. She got up and donned a dark blue robe over her long white nightgown. She padded to the fresher to brush her teeth and then headed downstairs.

"Morning beautiful," Anakin greeted her. She took his hand, as he pulled her close.

"Morning handsome," she replied, as she heard the kids chattering in the kitchen.

"You should have woke me up. I would have helped with breakfast," she said.

"Threepio made breakfast. You were sleeping so peacefully and I didn't want to wake you," he replied, as they shared a tender kiss.

"Well, thank you. I think I needed it," she said.

"I know you did. So, what are you going to do with all your free time the next few days?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't know. I'll probably catch up on my reading or something. Maybe I'll even bake your favorite cookies," Padme said.

"Mmmm...I look forward to that then," he replied, as they kissed again, even as the kids scampered out from the kitchen.

"Eww...they're kissing again," Jenna complained.

"Come on Dad. We have to go," Jayden prodded.

"Dad...can I drive?" Luke asked.

"No way laser brain. I want to live to see fifteen," Leia sniped.

"Luke is a good driver," Kimberly said.

"Thanks Kimmy," Luke replied, tossing a smug look at Leia. Anakin sighed and broke their kiss.

"I think you and I should ship this lot off to Grandma's some night this week, I think we need a little alone time," Anakin suggested.

"I agree," Padme replied, as she kissed him again.

"I love you," he said.

"Love you too," she replied.

"Bye mom!" the kids called, as they all went to pile into the speeder. Luke pouted in the passenger seat, as his father took the driver's side. His parents said he wasn't old enough to drive in the busy air traffic yet. Padme waved to her family, as their speeder zoomed into the air. Padme went to the kitchen for some caf and some breakfast. She brought her tray out into the living area and sat down on the sofa. She picked up the data disc containing the story Yan had given her and anxiously put it into her datapad. And with a hunger for knowledge, she began to read...

~*~

_Legends and myths have existed since the beginning of time. Stories of good vs. evil. Stories of love or war. But no legend is greater than that of the Chosen One. Even at the beginning of time, the Force sensed the birth of a great evil. She knew she must protect her beautiful creations and so she took human form in order to establish direct communication with her most gifted followers and in order to bare a child to groom into the galaxy's greatest hero. He would protect and defend the weak. And he would banish evil. He would be revered by her gifted warriors and cherished by her. But he would also find love that no one had foreseen. A love so powerful...so great that it had both the power to save the galaxy...or destroy it. This is that story. Some call it a legend or a myth, but there is nothing fictional about the Legend of the Chosen One..._

_~*~_

_Naboo. It was a favorite of hers among all her creations. That's why she had chosen to build her hidden mountain palace there. When she created her immortal son in the image of a human, she too had taken a human form and for this reason, she needed an appropriate place to raise him. She had chosen Naboo as their home. Her gifted warriors, also known as guardians, also resided with them when they were not attending to their duties of Galactic protection. Her warriors were gifted in the use of abilities she granted them. The Force was what they liked to call her. It was her essence and presence and it resided in all living things. Her offspring was not mortal, like the guardians though, but he was a free spirit and loved interacting with humans. He was blessed with her superior abilities, including super strength and speed, as well as the ability to fly. She allowed him to grow into a young adult in mind and stature, before his aging process ceased. From a young age, her son had been fascinated by the Nabooan people and enjoyed mingling among them. Therefore, he had taken on a human alias and was known as Anakyn Skywalker, which in direct translation meant walking warrior of the sky. The Force was proud of her beautiful son, though she knew evil crept in the shadows, awaiting to challenge the balance of power. But she believed in Anakyn and knew he would prevail. But not even she had foreseen the extremity of the danger to come. She sensed the dark tremors around her, but a bright spot broke through the darkness. She opened her eyes, as she watched her grown son approaching her throne. She had taken on the appearance of a very beautiful human female. She had always found humans to be one of the most physically attractive species, among all her creations. Her hair was golden blonde and it cascaded down her back. Her eyes were an intense sapphire and her skin was a fair ivory. She wore a long, glittering white flowing gown and an intense silver aura emanated from her. Her son resembled her greatly, though he was much taller, with golden blonde hair that was shoulder length. His eyes were as blue as hers and he had handsome, chiseled features, golden tanned skin, and a lean muscular build. Human females pined after him, but none had held his interest so far. Their inner beauty had never matched their outer beauty and therefore, his heart had yet to be captured._

_"Good morning, my son," she greeted._

_"Good morning mother," Anakyn bowed to her, before kissing her cheek. She saw one of her most gifted guardians follow. Guardian Kenoby was her son's friend and mentor._

_"I take it Ani beat you again, Lord Kenoby," she mused._

_"Yes your highness. He is becoming a fine warrior; albeit arrogant," Kenoby reported._

_"Now Ani...I've warned you about letting power overcome you," she scolded sternly._

_"Yes Mother. I will do better," he promised. She smiled._

_"I know you will. You may go now," she said. He grinned._

_"Thank you mother," he replied, as he ran past Kenoby in a hurry. He flew into the sky and let out of yelp of excitement, as he went free falling to the Naboo valleys below. Kenoby shook his head in amusement._

_"I don't know what fascination he gets from mingling with those Force blind mortals," Kenoby said. She smiled knowingly._

_"He will soon discover the source of what draws him to Naboo so strongly," she mentioned cryptically, which only perplexed Kenoby even more..._

_~*~_

_Young Padmia Zandar sat beside her father in their rickety old land skimmer, as they slowly drove into the village they lived near. Her father was an underpaid factory worker and Padmia earned what little money she could at the local library. Her father couldn't afford to send her to school, for only the rich kids attended the fine schools in Theed. But Padmia was very smart and studied hard everyday in the library when she wasn't attending to her duties or helping customers. But they were happy and their little country cottage outside of town was home. Her mother and older half sister lived with her cruel step father in Theed. Her mother's affair with her father had enraged her step-father and for the first five years of Padmia's life, her mother and sister had lived with them, until Russo came for them, claiming he wanted them back and that things would be different. Russo was quite wealthy, for he was employed as constable in Theed by the evil Governor Denal. In the end, the prospect of not being poor had caused her mother to leave with Russo and she had taken Solma, her older sister, with her. Her father was heartbroken and her mother had the nerve to beg him to let her take Padmia with her. But Padmia had cried uncontrollably when they tried to take her away from her father. Reid denounced Russo for the evil man that he was and vowed that he'd never let Russo get his hands on her. Russo did not take kindly to the threat and promised that he would pay someday. But they had heard little from any of them in the last eleven years. She and Solma missed each other terribly, but Solma wasn't allowed to come visit her and Riley was too afraid of sending Padme anywhere near Russo or Solma's new, abusive husband. She wished things were different on Naboo. She wished that evil people like Governor Denal and King Paladine didn't rule. Their rule was stifling and their laws were unfair to poor people like her and her father. Padmia dreamed about making things better. She dreamed of a better Naboo, where all people were equal and the government took care of their people, instead of controlling their lives._

_"Off in space again, sweetness?" her father asked. She was snapped back to reality and she smiled at him._

_"You know me," she replied, as she realized they were at the library._

_"Yes I do. I still wish you'd just come wait for me when your shift ends. I know it's a few hours wait, but I don't much like you venturing home by yourself in those woods," Reid fretted._

_"I'll be fine Daddy. I walk home all the time. Besides, if I get home earlier, I can have dinner ready," Padmia replied._

_"You're sweet for doing that, but you know I don't expect you to cook for me all the time," he replied._

_"Daddy, we both know that you're helpless in the kitchen. You'd starve if I didn't cook," she joked. He chuckled._

_"Suppose that's true. Okay, just promise you'll be careful," Reid said._

_"I'll be fine. Stop worrying," she replied, as she kissed his cheek and got out. She waved and he waved back, as he drove off._

_~*~_

Padme looked up from the datapad and noticed that her stomach was growling. She felt like she had just eaten breakfast, but as she looked at the chrono. She realized it had been four hours since she had started reading. She had been so enthralled by the story that the morning had slipped away. She went to the kitchen to make a sandwich and slice some shurra fruit. After eating a quick bite, she went about making cookies. As she put the first sheet in the oven, she eagerly returned to reading after setting the timer.

~*~

_When Padmia's shift ended that afternoon, she purchased a few things at the market and put her books in the satchel with her grocery items, before she set off through the forest path toward her home. She wasn't quite halfway home when she was intercepted by four men, who seemed to have been waiting for her. She jumped back, but they quickly surrounded her._

_"Lord Paulo would like to have an audience with you, beautiful," the leader sneered. Padmia glared at him._

_"You can tell Lord Paulo that I'll have nothing to do with him," Padmia spat._

_"Too bad, because he's not giving you a choice, sweetheart," the man sneered, as two of them grabbed her arms._

_"He told me that we should teach you your place, little peasant whore," the man growled, as he got uncomfortably close to her._

_"He said we could sample the merchandise and I get to go first. Hold her still, boys," he ordered. Padmia fought and struggled, but it was no use. She let out a terrified scream, which only made them laugh..._

_~*~_

_Anakyn's feet landed solidly on the ground and he broke into a blur, as he ran carefree through the forest, leaping over trees. He loved the way the wind felt against his face when he was running or flying. Suddenly, he heard a woman scream. He probed the Force around him and felt her fear. Quickly, he took off running in the direction where he sensed the disturbance and arrived to see four men attacking a beautiful young girl. It was men like these that were the reason for his existence. It angered him when he saw the evils of mortals who enjoyed preying on those weaker than them._

_"Let her go!" he roared. The leader looked up._

_"Beat it pretty boy. We've got orders to deliver her to Lord Paulo," he snarled._

_"Well, it doesn't seem that she wishes to go. You're hurting her and I won't stand for it. Release her now! I'll not warn you again," Anakyn said sternly._

_"Guess I'll have to teach you a lesson, kid. Hold her while I take care of this brat," the man snarled, as he approached Anakyn._

_"This should be fun. Beating up a lanky wimp like you will be child's play," he chuckled, causing his men to laugh with him. Padmia, however, couldn't take her eyes off the handsome stranger and she feared for him. But she would find that her fear was in vain. The man took a swing at Anakyn and hit him square in the jaw. But Anakyn didn't even flinch and it was his attacker that was holding his hand in agony. He looked at his hand and found that his knuckles were bloodied. He looked at the young man in disbelief. He roared angrily and punched Anakyn in the stomach, but he was the one reeling back in pain, for it felt like he was punching durasteel._

_"Get this freak!" he called to his men. They shoved Padmia down and charged at the mysterious youth. They never made it to him, for they found themselves being thrown back by an unseen force. Anakyn slammed the three thugs into nearby trees, knocking each of them out. Anakyn stared menacingly at the leader._

_"You'll tell Lord Paulo that he better not send his goons after this woman again or he'll answer to me personally," Anakyn warned. The terrified mercenary started running away. To punctuate his point, he used the Force to shove the man forward, sending him tumbling down a steep hill. He would survive, but would think twice about his profession. Anakyn turned his attention to the young woman. Their gazes locked, as she stared up at him in amazement. And he found himself captivated by her angelic beauty. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen._

_"Are you okay?" he asked, as he offered his hand to her._

_"Y...yes..." she stammered, as she stared into his gorgeous blue eyes. He helped her up and she lost her balance, but he caught her, as she fell forward, right into his arms._

_"Are you okay?" he asked again in concern._

_"Yes. Just clumsy. Thanks," she replied shyly, as they continued to gaze into each other's eyes._

_"You're so beautiful," he blurted out unexpectedly, making her blush._

_"You're very kind," Padmia said, as she smoothed her dress with her hands._

_"Why is the Governor's evil son after you?" Anakyn asked._

_"I honestly don't know why he would try to have me kidnapped. But I'll bet my evil stepfather is somehow behind it. He would do anything he could to hurt my real father and taking me away would do it," Padmia said._

_"Sounds like a long story," Anakyn replied._

_"It is," she nodded._

_"I've got time," he stated, as they started walking._

_"I'm sure you don't want to hear about my life," she replied._

_"I'm sure that I do. My name is Anakyn," he said, as he held out his hand._

_"Padmia," she told him, as she extended her hand to his. He surprisingly lifted it and kissed the back of her hand._

_"That's a beautiful name," he mentioned, making her blush again._

_"You really want to hear about me?" she questioned skeptically._

_"Very much so. We need something to talk about while I walk you home. You shouldn't go alone," he said. She nodded._

_"Okay. But if I tell you about me, then you have to do the same," she replied. He smiled and she felt her heart skip a beat._

_"Fair enough," he answered._

_"It's this way," she gestured, as they started walking._

~*~

The timer interrupted her for the final time, as the last sheet of cookies was ready to come out of the oven. She took them out to cool and saw that her family would soon be home when she glanced at the chrono. She was eager to continue what she was positive would turn into an amazing romance, but it would have to wait until tomorrow, for she needed to start dinner. She switched the data reader off and tucked it away, before going about making a casserole. Just about the time she put it in the oven, she heard the chatter of her children, as they filed inside from the veranda.

"I smell cookies!" Jayden called, as he rushed to the kitchen with his brothers and sisters.

"Hi Mommy!" they called, as Padme opened her arms to them, hugging each of them.

"Can we have cookies?" Jenna asked.

"Well...only one before dinner," she replied, as she held the plate out to them. They each took one and munched on them, before scampering off to the playroom, as their father came into the kitchen.

"I've been waiting for this all day," he said, as he took her in his arms. She looked at him with a wry expression.

"For me or for the cookies?" she teased.

"Both," he replied, as he kissed her tenderly. Padme wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard and deeply, moving her lips over his in a passionate rhythm.

"Wow...what a welcome," he said, with a smile, as their lips finally parted. She giggled and cuddled against him.

"Dinner should be ready soon," she said, as she took his hand and led him out to the living area, after he filled his other hand with cookies. She would continue the story later, but for now, she would make her own romance with her handsome Jedi husband.


	2. Part 2 of 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Hey everyone! Thanks for the amazing response on this story, just as you have with all the others. Your reviews had some questions that I promise will all be answered as the story progresses. So enjoy and let me know what you think!

Legend of the Chosen One: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 2/?

Pure bliss. Those were the only words her mind could muster for the current state around her. Their children were in the playroom, watching an age appropriate holomovie, leaving them to their own devices. They were cuddled on the sofa together, engaged in a series of passionate kisses. Padme lay over him, as her lips dueled with his in a sensual rhythm. His hands became tangled in her soft curls, as she kissed him hard, while her nimble fingers slowly undid the buttons on his tunic. She purred, as his lips ravaged her neck with urgency. His hands roamed and Padme gasped in excitement, as they skated over her curves with sexual purpose.

"Let's go put the kids to bed...so we can play," she said sultrily, as she bit her bottom lip. Anakin sat up and pulled her up

"Come on, let's put them to bed and then we can pick up where we left off," she promised, just as the door chimed.

"Who could that be at this time of night?" she wondered.

"I don't know," he replied, as they answered the door, only to find Mon Mothma behind it.

"I'm sorry to come so late, but I would like to have a word with you if I may, Padme," Mon requested.

"It can't wait until tomorrow, Chancellor? We are going to put the kids to bed," Padme replied.

"I feel that it cannot," Mon answered.

"Come in," Padme offered, as they stepped aside. Anakin glared at Mon. He wasn't happy at all about her interruption.

"Go ahead and take them up. I'll be up to tuck them in soon," Padme told him. He relaxed a little under her soft brown stare and kissed her forehead, before going to the playroom to get the kids.

"Please sit. Can I get you anything to drink?" Padme asked out of courtesy.

"No thank you. I came to tell you that Judge Lar has chosen you to sit second chair to Luminara Unduli as the Senate's representative in Xizor's trial. I suggested to him that you were not the best choice, since your personal feelings toward him are quite volatile. He disagreed. He believes your impeccable professionalism will win over your personal feelings," Mon said, though she doubted her last sentence.

"Judge Lar is very fair and I will do my best to live up to his expectations. But you felt you had to come here to tell me this at nine-thirty in the evening?" Padme questioned.

"Padme...I came to make a plea to you for Xizor's sake. From one woman who is in love to another, will you please speak with Master Unduli and suggest leniency," Mon requested.

"Leniency? For charges of treason? Please tell me you're joking," Padme replied, as she stood up in outrage.

"You would do it if Anakin was on trial," Mon accused.

"My husband would never do what Xizor has done! He's working for the Sith! He murdered his own people in order to start a conflict between Republic worlds! And he's been using you for the day you met him!" Padme exclaimed.

"That's not true! He loves me!" Mon insisted.

"Mon, I know you want to believe that he does, but you are neither a stupid nor an ignorant woman. He's a Falleen male and he's been using his pheromones on you in order to manipulate you. He's still doing it, because you're still visiting him!" Padme argued.

"I love him! You of all people should understand what that's like! I'd do anything for him, just as you would for Anakin! When your husband was arrested for murder, you helped him escape prison and ran off with him! How hypocritical of you to chastise me for standing by Xizor," Mon said angrily.

"Anakin was wrongly accused and framed. It was completely different from this situation!" Padme retorted.

"Suppose he had killed Palo Danae? I'm betting that you would have stood by him even if he was guilty," Mon accused.

"Yes, I would have, because Palo attacked me! He probably would have killed me had Anakin not stopped him! Palo was a monster! Those forty people that Xizor killed were innocent! If you dare compare Xizor to my husband again, then I will have you thrown out of my home; I don't care if you _are_ Chancellor! Xizor is not even half the man Anakin is. And deep down, you know he doesn't really love you! You know he's using you! You know he's cheated on you numerous times. And you know that he is employed by the Imperial Underground. Stop lying to yourself and come back to reality. You deserve to find real love, but it will never be with him, because he's only capable of loving himself!" Padme yelled.

"Well, I see there is no reasoning with you. I warn you that Falleen will not be happy if their Prince goes to prison. Xizor told me to tell you that you will be sorry if he is convicted," Mon said.

"I hope that wasn't a threat, Chancellor," Anakin said sternly from the top of the stairs.

"I was only delivering the message. Good evening to you both," Mon said, as she left quickly Anakin came down the stairs quickly and grabbed his cloak.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To the Temple to give that green sleamo a piece of my mind," Anakin growled. Padme tugged his arm.

"No...at least not tonight. I need you here. Besides, if you go at him when you're worked up like this, then he wins," she reminded. Her words made sense and he sighed. She was right, as usual.

"Fine, but tomorrow I'm switching his meals from regular food to Master Yoda's gruel," Anakin replied deviously. Padme giggled.

"Now _that's_ revenge," Padme said, as they ascended the stairs together. He waited while she went to kiss their children goodnight and then took her hand, as they went to their own bedroom. Once the door closed, Padme kissed him with tender passion.

"Are you sure you're okay after that?" he asked. She nodded.

"I'm fine. And besides, I think we can find a way to make good use of all our pent up frustration now, don't you?" she asked seductively. He smirked.

"I believe we can," he replied, as their lips met again.

~*~

The next morning, Padme saw her family off and sat down on the sofa to continue reading. She was very eager to return to the adventure she had started yesterday...

~*~

_"So, that's the whole story," Padmia finished explaining._

_"Wow...you've been through so much. I guess I see why you're so strong willed. You've had to be in order to survive," he said, noticing her surprise by his reaction._

_"You seem perplexed," he mentioned._

_"I'm just surprised you're still here," she replied._

_"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked._

_"Well, Daddy and I are very poor, for one thing. And I'm the product of adultery; not to mention that my father has a shady past," she replied._

_"I have little use or need for material possessions. And it doesn't really matter how you came to be. I myself had interesting beginnings," he mused._

_"Besides, it sounds like you mother was wrong to leave your father to go back to Constable Russo. He's an evil man, just like his employer," Anakyn replied. Padmia nodded in agreement._

_"Well, I've told you about me. What about you?" she asked._

_"What would you like to know?" he asked._

_"How about we start with how you defeated those men who attacked me so effortlessly?" she asked._

_"I'm a warrior," he answered with a shrug._

_"Most definitely, but you're different from any warrior I've ever seen," she replied._

_"Does that bother you?" he asked._

_"No....of course not. I'm sorry, I didn't meant to offend you. I'm a curious person, but it was wrong of me to pry," she apologized._

_"No, it's okay. I just don't want to scare you away. I'm very different," he replied._

_"Well, I'm not so easily scared off. I am the daughter of scoundrel, after all," she reminded._

_"Okay...I'll show you," he replied, as he approached a very big, tall Shuura tree._

_"Do you like Shuura fruit, milady?" he asked. She blushed. No one had ever addressed her with such reverence before._

_"It's my favorite, but it's much too expensive to buy at the markets. I only do when it's a special occasion," she responded. She watched in absolute amazement, as he levitated into the air. As if she wasn't stunned enough by that, he bent the large limb of the tree and slowly returned to the ground, while holding the branch down for her to choose._

_"Pick one," he urged. She did so and he let the tree's branch return._

_"Now, what is your favorite flower?" he asked._

_"My favorite flower? Angel blossoms. Why?" she asked._

_"Angel blossoms. Very appropriate. Wait right here," he said. She gasped, as he disappeared into a blur. She was stunned even more when he returned moments later holding a single, gorgeous angel blossom. She accepted it, as he handed it to her._

_"Thank you, it's beautiful. But where did you get it?" Padmia asked._

_"The market. Usually I like to pick them myself, but I wanted to get back as quickly as I could. You really like it?" he asked._

_"I...I love it. But the market is six miles from here," Padmia asked in amazement. He just shrugged._

_"I'm a fast runner," Anakyn replied sheepishly._

_"Wow...you're really not from around her, are you?" she asked._

_"No, I live in those mountains," he said, pointing in the distance to Naboo's majestic Sentry mountain._

_"You're from the Guardian temple, aren't you?" she asked._

_"You're perceptive," he replied, with a nod._

_"So, you're a guardian? I knew they had powers, but I wasn't aware they were quite as amazing as yours," she said._

_"I'm sort of a guardian. I train with them, but I guess you could say that I have magnified versions of their gifts," he explained vaguely._

_"Well, it's those skills that saved me from being at the mercy of Lord Paulo. I'm in debt to you," she replied._

_"You don't owe me anything. I'm just glad I was around. I'm in awe of you, Padmia," he said._

_"Why?" she asked._

_"Because most people would see my abilities and either turn and run away from me or they would look for ways to use my gifts for their own gain. But you have not done any of these things. I feel so at ease with you; like I can be myself and I'm not used to that. I never thought I would find someone that understood me, but I should have known it would be you. You took my breath away the moment I laid eyes on you," he confessed. She blushed._

_"I'm an ordinary peasant girl. Why would you ever want someone like me?" she asked._

_"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and you're about as far from ordinary as they come," he replied, as they reached a small cottage in the clearing._

_"This is it," she announced._

_"Can I see you again, Padmia?" he asked, with hope in his voice._

_"You want to see me again?" she asked, still surprised._

_"Very much so," he replied eagerly._

_"I'm not working any shifts tomorrow. You could come here and I could pack a picnic. Then you could take me somewhere," she suggested. He smiled._

_"That sounds perfect. I know just the place. I'll see you tomorrow, my beautiful angel," he said, nicknaming her. She blushed again and her heart pounded in her chest, as he leaned toward her._

_"May I kiss you Padmia?" he requested._

_"Yes..." she replied, in a breathy whisper. As he pressed his lips tenderly against hers, she was sure her heart was going to pound out of her chest. "Till tomorrow, Padmia," he whispered._

_"Till tomorrow, Anakyn, my savior," she whispered back. She watched in amazement, as he floated into the air and was gone, as the breeze tousled her long, chestnut curls. She touched her lips and went inside her house in a dreamy daze._

_~*~_

_The mercenary knelt before Lord Paulo nervously._

_"Where is she?" Paulo asked dangerously._

_"We captured her, but then a man came to her rescue," the mercenary said shamefully._

_"You expect me to believe that one man defeated you and four of your men!" Paulo roared._

_"It is the truth, Sire! He was no ordinary man! He had powers! Speed and strength of the likes which I've never seen!" the man claimed._

_"Guards...get this lying filth out of my face! I'll find someone more capable of bringing one weak girl to me," Paulo spat._

_"Don be hasty, my son. Tell me mercenary, this man you saw was powerful you said," Governor Denal inquired._

_"Yes my Liege. He looked human, but I don't think he was," the mercenary replied._

_"Let me guess, he was tall, blonde haired, and well built, with piercing sapphire eyes. Am I correct in my description?" he asked._

_"Y...yes My Lord," he replied._

_"Father, do you know this menace?" Paulo asked._

_"No...I only know of him. The mercenary and his men would have been no match for him if it is who I believe it may be. If it is true that he is on Naboo, then we must consult King Paladine at once," the Governor said._

_"I'm going to find this man and make him pay for interfering with my plans!" Paulo ranted._

_"Patience son. Only King Paladine knows how to deal with this man. We must go to him. Besides, there are many other fair girls you could take as your wife," the governor reminded._

_"But she is the fairest. I will not settle for second best. She is the one I want. She will be my bride whether she wants to be or not," Paulo said evilly._

_"If that is what you wish, son. Come. If we are to maintain order on Naboo, then King Paladine must know of the threat the Son of Suns poses," the Governor said quietly._

~*~

Padme looked up from the datapad and saw her husband's speeder on the veranda. She glanced at the chrono and found that it was lunchtime already.

"Hey sweetheart, you're home early," she said, as she set the datapad down and got up to greet him.

"Yeah, I was out on patrol and I just happened to come across these at a vendor stand," he said, as he produced a large bouquet of angel blossoms from behind his back. She gasped.

"Oh Ani...they're beautiful," she said, as she inhaled the fragrant scent of the fresh flowers. She kissed him passionately, before she went to the kitchen to find a vase. He stood in the doorway.

"What's the occasion?" she asked, as she filled her favorite crystal vase with water.

"Well, I never need an occasion to spoil my beautiful wife, but have you forgotten that tomorrow is Lover's Day?" he asked. She stopped and looked over at him. With everything going on, she'd lost track of the days.

"Wow...it is. It slipped my mind with everything that's been going on," she said, as she went into the living area and put the vase full of flowers on the table for display. She turned to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Though I thought everyday was Lover's Day to us," she added sultrily.

"It is, but I'm not about to pass up an excuse to romance you. I have it all planned," he replied.

"Oh really? Do tell, Master Jedi," she replied playfully.

"Well, the kids are going home with their grandparents tonight and I'm coming home, where I'm sure I'll find you wearing something incredibly sexy," he said pausing to kiss her softly.

"Then dinner will be delivered and we'll dine, while sharing an expensive bottle of red wine. Then we'll dance the night away and let our love consume us for what I'm sure will turn out to be a night of unforgettable passion," he said, pausing again to kiss her full lips. Padme pressed her lips hard against his, as he moved his lips passionately over hers.

"And then tomorrow the kids and the rest of the family are going to meet us at Calin's resort. He's letting us use his gardens for a private picnic," Anakin finished.

"How do you always know exactly what I need and exactly what I want?" she asked, her eyes sparkling with love.

"Because you're my life," he replied simply, as their lips met again.

"You don't really expect me to let you go back to work, do you?" she asked, as she cuddled against him. He chuckled.

"I'm afraid I have to, but it will only be a few hours more until you're in my arms again," he replied.

"Good. Do you at least have time for me to make you lunch?" she asked.

"Well, I'm starving, as usual, so that would be great," he replied, as they went back to the kitchen together.

~*~

After they ate, Anakin went back to work. Padme sat down to read more, as her appetite for more romance was insatiable...

_The next chapter will be all romance in honor of Valentine's Day! _


	3. Part 3 of 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's part 3! Enjoy and let me know what you think! :)

Legend of the Chosen One: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 3/?

Her brief, but romantic lunch with her husband had made Padme almost giddy with anticipation for the evening's romance that was to come. But to pass the time, she would engage in a romance that was as old as time. One that raised many questions as to her husband's origins and even her own. Could the story she was reading really be about them from a past life they did not remember? Or was Anakyn simply a very distant relative of Anakin's? As her questions mounted, she delved into the story for answers.

~*~

_When Reid had discovered that Lord Paulo had sent a gang of his goons to kidnap his baby girl, he had been so livid that it had taken Padmia all evening to calm him down so she could explain. When she finally did and he learned that some boy had saved her, his mood hadn't improved much. His little sweetness had a dreamy stare on her face all night. But Reid wasn't ready to let his baby girl go. But she had made him promise to be nice when this young man in question arrived to retrieve her the next morning. He was coming to court his little girl and that didn't make for a good mood at all. But he had promised to behave himself. He answered the door that morning and found the tall young man his daughter had described behind it. He bowed respectfully. _

_"Hello Sir. My name is Anakyn and I'm here to see Padmia," he said politely. Okay, so he had manners. That was in his favor._

_"She'll be down soon. Come in," Reid said, as he stepped to the side. Anakyn came inside and he closed the door._

_"I guess I owe you my thanks. Padmia says you saved her from Lord Paulo's goons," Reid said. _

_"Yes sir. I'm glad I was nearby. You have a wonderful daughter," Anakyn said. _

_"Yes I do and as her father, I must ask you what your intentions for my daughter are," Reid stated. _

_"Of course Sir. My mother instructed me that it is proper to formally ask your permission to court your daughter. She's the most amazing girl I've ever met and I solemnly promise to you that I shall never harm her. I swear it to you on my very existence," Anakyn replied. _

_"Blast..." Reid mumbled to himself. This was not at all how it was supposed to go. He was supposed to dislike this young man, expose his ill intentions for Padmia and toss him out. But Padmia had been right. This boy was different. He was polite to a fault, exceptionally well manner, and treated his mother's word asif it were law. _

_"Well, if that's what my Padmia wants...then I have no objection," Reid said reluctantly, as Padmia entered the room. She was dressed in a lovely sky blue sun dress and her hair cascaded around her shoulders in beautiful chocolate curls. _

_"Wow...you look beautiful," Anakin said in awe, as he produced a bouquet of angel blossoms for her. _

_"Oh...they're beautiful! But I've never seen yellow angel blossoms before. Usually they are pink," she mentioned._

_"These are from my mother's personal garden. They're a special breed. They change color, according to a person's mood," he said, as he handed them to her._

_"As you can see, yellow represents happiness, because I am ecstatic to be in the company of such a beautiful woman," he said. Padmia blushed and the flowers turned a vibrant color of red. Reid didn't need to be told what red represented. _

_"I'll put these in water for you, sweetness. You and Anakyn run along," he said. Padmia kissed his cheek._

_"Goodbye Daddy!" she called, as she took Anakyn's hand and picked up the picnic basket she had packed. Once they were outside, Anakyn stopped. _

_"Are you ready?" he asked. _

_"Yes. Where are we going?" she responded. _

_"A very special place. But I'm going to have to fly us there. Do you trust me?" he asked. She nodded without hesitation. _

_"With my life," she replied. He smiled and swept her into his arms, before slowly lifting off the ground and flying into the air. _

_~*~_

_Padmia clung tightly to him, as he slowly lowered them into the most beautiful meadow she had ever seen. Huge, magnificent waterfalls whirred in the distance, just adding to the other sounds of nature. _

_"Oh...this place is amazing..." Padmia said, as she gazed around at hersurroundings. _

_"I thought it was the perfect place to bring you. I had a feeling you'd like it," he said. _

_"I love it. I hope you're hungry," she said, holding up the picnic basket._

_"I'm starved," he said, as they sat down to eat. _

~*~

The meadow on Naboo. The place she and Anakin had formed their incredible bond so long ago. The coincidences were just too incredible. It was very possible that she and Anakin had lived a life thousands of years ago that they didn't even remember. She was eager to return to the story, but she decided to draw herself a hot bath since it was getting late in the afternoon. She would need to ready for a romantic evening with her husband soon. She went upstairs and drew a hot bath, before undressing and slipping into the water. Once she settled in, she went back to reading.

~*~

_"Wow...that was great. You're a wonderful cook," Anakyn said, as he patted his full stomach._

_"Thanks. I'm really glad you enjoyed it," Padmia replied, as they watched the Shaaks graze in the distance. _

_"Those waterfalls are so amazing. I've never seen them so up close before," Padmia said. Anakyn stood up and held his hand out to her. She put her hand in his and he pulled her up._

_"Then let's get a better look," he replied, as they started walking. _

_"You seem to know this countryside well," Padmia said. He nodded. _

_"It's one of my favorite places. I come here a lot; just to think or enjoy the sun and nature," he replied. _

_"It's gorgeous. Thank you for sharing it with me," she replied. _

_"There is no one else I would rather share it with than you. I've barely known you for a day, yet you captivate me in a way I never thought possible," he said. She looked over at him and her gaze locked with his. He took her hands in his own, as he slowly leaned forward. Their lips met in a passionate, tender kiss that ended all too soon. Padmia's cheeks flushed pink, but she smiled at him. He smiled back and took her hand._

_"How about I get you really close to those falls? They're even more amazing when you're right next to them," he said. _

_"That would be wonderful, but they still must be miles from here," she replied. He smirked. _

_"I think you have forgotten who you're with, milady," he said, as he knelt down and motioned to her. She moved closer to him and he swept her onto his back. She held on tightly and yelped in excitement, as he took off in a high speed sprint._

~*~

Padme sat down at her vanity wrapped in a towel. She had stayed in her bath until the water had gone cold and now she was running a little late. Anakin would be home anytime, if he wasn't already. She imagined he was downstairs, planning whatever it was he had in mind for the evening. The thoughts of it all made her excited. As she finished applying a very light amount of makeup, she started on her hair when the comlink on her bedside table chimed. She glanced at it and smirked, as she picked it up.

"Hello?" she answered cheerfully.

"Even your voice makes me ache with need," her husband's voice said. She smiled.

"Why Master Jedi...trying to charm me, are you?" she asked.

"Perhaps. Tell me, my lovely star nymph, why aren't you down here with me, so I may kiss those sweet lips I've been daydreaming about kissing all day long?" he questioned.

"Sorry love, I'm running a little bit late. But I'll be down very soon. I promise," she replied.

"Okay. I'm sure your delay will be well worth my wait," he said.

"Oh, it will. See you soon, my sweet Jedi," she replied, as she clicked off the comlink. She quickly ran a comb through her curls and left them down, just like he liked them, before she went into the closet to pick out a dress. She came out of the closet a few minutes later in a short soft pink dress that hugged her curves. The straps were thin and the collar was cut low, resting just above her bosom. The skirt came just to her mid thighs and she put on the large star necklace her husband had given her for their tenth anniversary. She glanced at herself in the mirror briefly, before she exited the bedroom and started down the stairs.

~*~

Anakin paid the delivery droid and quickly took dinner out of the cartons. He placed it on the table and retrieved the wine from the refrigeration unit. He placed it on the table with two long stemmed glasses. He raised his hand to the Force and dimmed the lights. He turned the fountain on the veranda on, which cast hues of pinks, purples, and blues on the deck. Inside, he dimmed the lights as well and raised his hand again, as he lit a fire ablaze in the fireplace. As a final touch, he turned on the stereo and picked a soft, romantic selection. About that time, he heard soft footfalls and glanced up. He saw his beautiful wife descending the stairs like an angel from heaven.

"Wow...you never cease to amaze me. Just when I think you can't possibly grow anymore beautiful than you already are, you go and steal my breath time and again," he said, as he strode toward her. Her eyes sparkled with love, as he took her hands in his own.

"I've been waiting for this all afternoon," she said. He smiled.

"Me too," he replied, as he leaned down and pressed his lips tenderly against hers. He took her hand and led her out onto the veranda. She sat down at the candlelit table and he pushed her in, before sitting across from her.

"This looks wonderful. I see you ordered all my favorites," she said.

"Of course, including dessert," he replied.

"Really? Hmm...I thought you were my dessert, lover," she said seductively, as she slid her hand up his arm. He smirked.

"Well, it's like I always say...you can never have too much dessert, star nymph," he replied, as he wriggled his eyebrows playfully, making her giggle. They turned their attention to their food, as Anakin poured the wine. They toasted and began to eat.

~*~

Obi-Wan kissed his wife tenderly, as they cuddled on the couch together that evening. Ryoo and Pooja, being teenagers now, were out with their friends. Sola had to assure her husband each time that they would be safe when they went out. But Obi-Wan was never convinced, for he knew what an unsafe place Coruscant could be in places. But he trusted that their girls would make good decisions and he hoped that if he did sense anything amiss with them that he would be able to get there in time. He knew he was probably worrying too much, but it was his job as a father to agonize over his daughters. Ryoo and Pooja were very pretty girls and they were attracting the attention of a lot of boys these days; something he was not at all comfortable with. He could only imagine what was going to happen when Anakin's daughters began dating as well. He did not envy any young suitors who attempted to court the daughters of Anakin Skywalker. Obi-Wan slowly and sensually kissed down his wife's neck, until a little, insistent voice interrupted them.

"Mama!" Will called in annoyance. He didn't like being ignored. He was by the bookshelves, standing on his little legs. All around him, books lay scattered all over the floor.

"Baby...not again," Sola said, chidingly. Will giggled.

"Daddy!" Will called. Obi-Wan smiled and raised his hand. The books started floating back into their places on the shelves, while his wife looked at him with scrutiny. Will clapped his hands, as his father did "magic".

"You are so bad," Sola scolded teasingly. Obi-Wan shrugged.

"He likes it," Obi-Wan replied.

"So did Anakin's kids when they were little. Do you remember how you used to lecture him on using the Force for such trivial purposes?" Sola asked.

"Well, yes, but that was before I had a little one of my own. I mean, look at the way his face lights up. He likes it and it's fun," Obi-Wan replied. Sola shook her head in amusement.

"Master Kenobi, you certainly put up a strong, no nonsense front, but on the inside, you're just a big ol' softy," Sola said, as she poked him playfully on the chest. Obi-Wan smirked.

"Perhaps, but you wouldn't have me any other way," he replied.

"You're right," she said, as she kissed him passionately.

"Daddy...more!" Will pouted, as the magic show stopped.

"No, no more tonight my little man. It's time for bed," Sola announced.

"No bed!" Will called, as he took off running through the house. Sola sighed. Obi-Wan chuckled.

"I'll get him," Obi-Wan replied.

"Okay. I'll get him a bottle," she said, as she started for the kitchen.

"Oh and sweetheart, don't forget to change his diaper," Sola called. Obi-Wan wrinkled his nose.

"Yes love," he answered.

~*~

Padme smiled at him, as he twirled her and then brought her back into his arms, holding her tightly, as they swayed to the soft, romantic tune.

"Well my love, as always, you've outdone yourself. Tonight has been absolutely wonderful," Padme said. He smiled and gently caressed her beautiful face.

"You know how I love making you happy. It's my life, but tonight is far from over, my angel," he told her, as he pressed his lips to hers. Padme slid her arms around his neck, as their lips moved passionately over each other's. Padme gazed up at him with an awed expression. Sometimes she wasn't even sure if he was real. Before him, her life had been a wreck. The things that Palo and her stepfather had done to her had been killing her from the inside out. But then she had been saved from a terrible fate by him and her life had become wonderful; just like in the legend she had been reading. The minute she had arrived on Coruscant, they had slowly been drawn together until the exact moment they were meant to meet arrived. Their meeting that night, so long ago, in the alleyway hadn't just been coincidence. No, she was convinced now more than ever that it was destiny. She noticed his passionate gaze, as he stared down at her with the same awe.

"You are so perfect..." she head him say. But she knew differently. She knew he was the special one, even it he didn't realize it or believe it. She reached up and caressed his cheek. He was real; and he belonged to her.

"I love you," she breathed. He smiled.

"I love you too angel," he said, as he gently spun her around.

"And I have a surprise for you," he replied, as he led her to the fountain where they sat down. She looked at him.

"You've gone and spoiled me again, haven't you?" she asked.

"Of course. It's what I live for. Anyway, when I saw this, I just had to get it for you. I've been a lot of places and I've never seen anything else like it. And it's funny, because Luke and I were covering a patrol shift in an area we don't normally frequent. It's a really rundown area of Coruscant and not a very safe neighborhood. Anyway, we saw this tiny, rundown jewelry shop and something interesting caught my eye, so we went inside and I found this. I knew it was somehow made for you. Luke agreed with me," Anakin said, as he handed a case to her. She opened it and gasped, as she saw a beautiful bracelet, adorned with tiny sapphire crystals that were shaped to look like angel blossoms. The craftsmanship was exquisite.

"Oh Anakin...it's gorgeous," Padme said in amazement.

"The old woman that owned the shop said that it's made of extinct, rare sapphire crystals that could once only be found in ocean caves on certain planets. But that's not the most amazing thing about them," he said, as he put it on her. Padme watched the blue crystals fade to a bright yellow when they made contact with her skin. She gasped in surprise and looked at him with amazement in her eyes.

"The old woman told me the crystals change color according to a person's mood. She seemed a little senile, because when Luke suggested that they really change color according to a person's body temperature, she got a little offended. Regardless, I knew I'd never find anything like this again and I just knew it was made for you, so I bought it. Happy Lover's Day, angel," he said. She looked at the bracelet and watched the color slowly change to a warm, pinkish red. Tears welled in her eyes and she threw her arms around his neck. He chuckled.

"I take if you approve, milady," he teased.

"I love it and I love you, so very much," she cried.

"I love you too PadmeZander Amidala Skywalker," he replied, making a point to add the amendment she had recently made to her legal name. When they had married, she had erased Naberrie from her legal name and added Skywalker. But for her father's life day a few months ago, she had finally amended her legal name and had her rightful birth name added. She had presented her amended name to her father in the form of an album she had made for him, with holos from her childhood, photos of her as Queen, and her adulthood, which included Anakin and their children. And until that day, no one had ever seen Riley Zander cry.

"It's the most beautiful bracelet I've ever seen, but it must have cost a fortune," she said. He brushed one of her tears away with his thumb.

"You're worth it and it's not like I can't afford it. Something just told me that it was meant for you and I never ignore my instincts. It's strange though, because I went back to find the shop after I bought it to see if maybe she had anything else unique, you know with Leia's life day coming up. But the shop was gone," he said.

"Gone?" she asked.

"Yeah, it looked like nothing had occupied the space for years. Strange huh?" he asked. Padme looked at the bracelet and remembered the color changing angel blossoms in the story. She gazed up at the stars knowingly.

"Strange indeed," she answered, as she captured his lips in her own. Their lips moved over each other's in a passionate, sensual rhythm. Anakin pulled her across his lap, as their lips met again and again with feverish fury. His lips feasted at her neck and her breathing became ragged and impassioned, as her heart pounded in her chest. Every time they were together, it felt as new as magical as the first time, but even more so tonight. Anakin lifted her into his arms, as he stood and took her inside. He gently laid her on the large futon he had set up by the fire and hovered above her, as they stared into each other's eyes. Passion glazed their expressions, as Anakin turned the lights off completely. The fire bathed them in a glow, as their lips met again and they surrendered to the flames of passion…


	4. Part 4 of 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's part 4! Thanks for all the great reviews! Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Legend of the Chosen One: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 4/?

Whie and Scout led the Chancellor to the designated cell. They bowed deeply to her, as they arrived.

"You have five minutes your Excellency," Whie said, as he let her in the cell, before arming the plasma bars again.

"Only five minutes?" Mon asked.

"I apologize milady, but my orders come directly from the Jedi Council," Whie responded.

"Very well," Mon replied. The two Jedi stood guard at the cell, but out of earshot.

"Hello darling," Mon said timidly, as Xizor sat brooding in the corner.

"These filthy Jedi will pay for this, mark my words," Xizor growled.

"I made a plea to Senator Skywalker to plead for leniency, but she has vigorously refused," Mon stated.

"No surprise there. The Senator is playing a dangerous game. She has caused quite the uproar on my home planet," Xizor replied.

"Yes, well, she's been causing multiple uproars since she came to the Senate. It's what she does best when she's not busy playing house," Mon said bitterly. Xizor smirked, as he doused her with a wave of his pheromones.

"Don't worry about Padme. She'll get what's coming to her soon. The Falleen will not take her treachery lightly. She will be made an example of as to what happens when you cross me. Then our opposition in the Senate shall decrease. I suspect you will be receiving the Senator's petition for Falleen to be expelled from the Republic on your desk once the Senate is in session again. You must take the necessary measures to see that it is defeated," Xizor said.

"But what you're asking me to do is criminal. Bribing other Senators to my cause could send me to prison as well," Mon argued.

"These are times of war, my dear and drastic measures must be taken. You must seize control of the Senate or we will be in a state of anarchy. You belong in the Chancellor's chair; not that snippy little Nabooan bitch. Her influence in the Senate must be nullified or no one will ever take your rule seriously," Xizor lied.

"I will do what I must then. But what about the trial? I can't let them send you to prison," Mon cried. Xizor rolled his eyes, as he turned away from her. Manipulating this woman was almost too easy sometimes.

"I'm afraid there is no stopping the trial. But their prisons will not hold me. I have a plan, but it's nothing you should worry about, darling. You must concentrate on your tasks. The success of both our plans is the only way to ensure that we can be together," he said, as he bombarded her with more pheromones.

"I will. I'll do anything you ask, my love," she replied. He suppressed an evil smile.

"I'm sorry Chancellor, but your time is up," Whie announced.

"Goodbye darling. Remember what we discussed," he said.

"I will and I know what I must do," Mon replied, as she kissed him, before being escorted out. Once she was gone, Xizor wiped his mouth on his sleeve in disgust. "And once I get control of the Republic, I will no longer need you. Then I can finally get rid of you," Xizor growled.

~*~

Padme opened her bleary, sleep filled eyes the next morning. She found herself to be still comfortably nestled in her husband's strong arms, as he slept peacefully beside her. The memories of last night were still very vivid in her mind. She sat up, wrapping a blanket tightly around her unclothed body, as she examined the bracelet on her wrist. It was a very warm pink at the moment. She gazed down at her sleeping husband. She didn't have words for the way he made her feel, but as she watched her bracelet brighten to a ruby red, she realized that she didn't need words. She leaned down and pressed a tender kiss to his still lips.

"You mean everything to me and I don't think you quite realize how truly special you are," she whispered, as she caressed his face. She kissed him one more time, before she got up and fetched her robe. She padded to the kitchen and started the caf. As she sat down on the sofa with her first cup, she picked up her datapad and resumed reading, as her husband slept peacefully nearby.

~*~

_"It had been a wonderful day. Padmia clung tightly to him, as the wind tossed her hair about. He slowed and landed soundly on his feet in front of the tiny cottage where she lived with her father. _

"_Today was absolutely wonderful," she said. _

"_It was for me too. Can I see you again?" he asked. She nodded. _

"_I would love that. I must work tomorrow at the library, but my shift ends at two. You could come and meet me there," she suggested. He smiled. _

"_I'll be there and I will think of you every moment until we are together again," he said. _

"_And I will thing of you, Anakyn. My thoughts these days surround you," she confessed. _

"_Then till tomorrow, my love," he replied. She blushed, as he captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Their lips parted and she watched, as he disappeared into the sky. And Padmia knew without a doubt that she was in love._

~*~

"Whatcha reading?" Anakin asked, as he sat down next to her.

"Just a story," she replied, as she set it down and kissed him.

"Good morning," she greeted.

"Morning to you, star nymph. Is it a good story?" he asked.

"Very. It's a romance," she replied.

"Ah...one of your fairy tales," he concluded.

"You could call it that," she replied, as she kissed him again.

"Is it steamy?" he questioned playfully. She smirked and climbed into his lap, straddling his waist.

"Not as steamy as this," she replied, as their lips met in a hot, passionate kiss. After a playful make out session, they went upstairs to clean up for the family picnic.

~*~

One good thing about Coruscant was that you could almost always count on the weather cooperating. It was a beautiful, sunny day on the industrialized planet and Calin's gorgeous park land behind his resort awaited them. They had a large section of it portioned off just for them today, thanks to the owner. The clear blue pond sparkled in the sunlight. Luke swung by a rope that he and Ryoo had tied to a nearby tree. He let go and somersaulted into the water, making a huge splash. His sister's squealed, as water splashed at them. Qui-Gon and Yan stood nearby, watching the children play. Riley was in the water with them, chasing his grandchildren, while Jobal, Elana, and Shmi were busy preparing the food. Sola and Obi-Wan sat near the water too, getting Will ready for a trip into the water with his father. There was absolutely no Holonet in sight, for they had been banned from this particular part of the resort today.

"Looks like the fun has started without us," Anakin said.

"Well, it's not too late to join in. Go on," she said.

"Aren't you coming in the water?" he asked.

"Maybe later. Have fun," she said, as she watched her husband jog toward the pond. She heard her children call excitedly to their father and she laughed, as he stripped down to his swim shorts and cannonballed into the pond, causing squeals of excitement. Padme approached the picnic tables, where the food was being set up. She giggled, as she saw Elana smack her son's hand, as he reached for the sweets.

"Honestly Qui, you're worse than the boys," she joked.

"Oh I don't know. I don't think anyone's worse than Anakin when it comes to sneaking sweets," Padme joked.

"It's our metabolisms. We train a lot, so we need to eat a lot," Qui-Gon argued.

"Yes, yes, Shmi and I've heard that before. But you can wait five minutes," Elana said, as she turned to Padme.

"Well, let's see it sweetie," Elana said. Padme held out her wrist and displayed the elegant bracelet.

"Oh Padme...it's beautiful. Does it really change color or was Anakin embellishing that part?" Elana asked. Padme smiled.

"No, it really changes color. So far, I've only seen pink, yellow and red. I think pink means love, since it is the natural color and meaning of the angel blossom and I'm pretty sure red represents a deeper, romantic love, at least that's my guess since it turns red when I think about Anakin," Padme said. Elana gasped, as she watched the bracelet turn from pink to red.

"Then it turns yellow when I'm happy," Padme explained.

"It's amazing. Have you ever seen anything like it, darling?" Elana asked her husband. Yan shared a knowing glance with Padme.

"No, I haven't. It truly is remarkable," Yan replied. Padme helped them finish setting the food out and they called everyone in to eat. After lunch, Padme settled under a shady tree, watching her family play in the near distance. Her mother, sister, Elana, and Shmi, chatted nearby, as she settled into reading again...

~*~

_Paulo and his father bowed before the King, as they were granted an audience in his grand throne room._

"_Rise my friends. I assume you come to me to discuss a pressing matter," King Paladine said. _

"_Yes your excellency. While attempting to abduct a girl, my son's mercenaries encountered a powerful young man, who defeated them with superior strength and powers than that of a normal human. We think he might become a threat in the future if he is not dealt with," Governor Denal explained. Paladine was silent for a moment. _

"_Intriguing. Tell me, do you think he is the Son of Suns?" Paladine questioned. _

"_He fits the description, my liege," the Governor responded. _

"_Then we must observe him. Then I will take the necessary actions to deal with him when the time is right. Thank you for bringing this to my attention," Paladine said. Governor Denal bowed. _

"_We wish for nothing to disrupt rule, your majesty," the Governor said, as he and his son exited. _

_~*~_

_Several months passed quickly and romance blossomed between Anakyn and Padmia. The day Anakyn expressed that he was in love with her, only a month after they had met, was the happiest day of Padmia's life. They spent as much time together as they could and even Riley had come to like Anakyn, for he made Padmia happy and treated her like a Princess. The Force rejoiced for her son, even as she sensed evil rising on Naboo and discord among her guardian's ranks..._

_~*~_

"_Good morning, my son," the Lady Force said, as Anakyn bowed to her. _

"_Mother. There is something I wish to discuss with you," he said. _

"_Of course my son. What is it?" she asked. _

"_Mother...I am in love," he announced. The Lady Force smiled._

"_Yes my son, I know this. Padmia Zandar has stolen your heart," she replied. _

"_Yes...and I wish to marry her," he announced. _

"_I suspected as such. I will give you my blessing, but you understand that Padmia is mortal. While she grows old, you will not," she explained. _

"_I...I know this. But the thought of not being with her is too painful to bare. Besides, she will be reunited with me in this world upon her death. It is true that those who live good lives; those who are good people are allowed to retain their identities once they pass into the Force," he stated._

"_Yes, it is true. But you must make sure she understands who you are and what a union between the two of you will mean," she instructed. _

"_I will tell her," he promised. _

"_Then if she accepts your proposal and offers her hand in marriage, then I will bless your union," she stated. Anakyn smiled. _

"_Thank you mother," he said, as he quickly vaulted into the skies and fell to Naboo in order to prepare to propose to his beloved. Kenoby approached the Lady Force and knelt on one knee. _

"_Rise my Knight. Speak your business," she requested. _

"_My Queen, I am afraid I come to deliver unsettling news," Kenoby reported. The Lady Force frowned._

"_Is it Naboo?" she asked. _

"_No, though the dark side presence is growing. But I am afraid my news come from within our own ranks. I do not share in the opinions of certain elders, but they disapprove of our Prince's romantic involvement with the mortal girl, Padmia," Kenoby announced. _

"_But I do not disapprove. Forbidding my son to love this woman would be contradicting my teachings," she said. _

"_We do not think it is wise for the Prince to consort with this Force blind peasant girl, your Majesty," a man said, as he approached with another man. _

"_I should have suspected that you would disapprove, Zane. You too Garil," she said sternly._

"_Your worship, we are concerned that if something were to happen to this fragile girl that the Prince could grow angry. If the dark side thinks it can steal his power from us, then it will!" Zane argued. _

"_I will personally make sure that Anakyn is protected from such a fate. That is why he has found Padmia. Destiny has already granted this union. Will you question my very will?" the Lady Force demanded. _

"_N...no my Queen. But nor will we approve either. If the Prince marries this mortal, then we demand he leave Sentry mountain," Zane said. Suddenly, Naboo's sunny, clear blue sky disappeared, as angry storm clouds appeared on the horizon._

"_You will not banish my son from his home! You will honor my judgment concerning all matters involving him. He is your Prince; not your tool or weapon! You will treat him with the same regard as you do me. Is that quite clear?" The Lady Force demanded. Zane and Garil bowed. _

"_Yes my Queen," they answered quickly, before they dismissed themselves. But the Lady Force's mood did not improve. Her guardians were becoming blinded to her will; their vision was being clouded by the dark side. She knew she must seek out the source, before it was too late. _

_~*~_

_Padmia shelved a few last books and then gathered her things. She left the small library and headed for the edge of town. Anakyn always met her there by a cluster of large trees. There was a bounce in her step and she hummed an upbeat tune. She was always ecstatic when she was about to see her love. Suddenly, someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into an alley. The man slammed her against the wall. _

"_Well, well, if it isn't my future bride," Paulo hissed. _

"_Let me go Paulo! I've told you that I will never marry you!" Padmia cried. _

"_That's what you keep saying, but I don't take no for an answer. You will be mine, Padmia," he growled, as he pinned her against the wall. _

"_You're hurting me," she whimpered. _

"_Good, because it's time I teach you your place," he growled. Padmia screamed, but he put his hand over her mouth, as he started dragging toward his vehicle. _

"_Take your hands off her!" Anakyn growled, as he appeared out of no where._

"_So, you must be the freak that ruined my plans before. Not this time though, pretty boy, because she's coming with me," Paulo growled. Anakyn glared at the man that had dared to hurt his precious angel. Paulo cried out in pain, as it felt like something was crushing his hands. Anakyn caught Padmia, as he shoved her away. _

"_I...I don't know who or what you are, but you will pay for your interference!" Paulo screamed. _

"_If you value your life, then you will leave now, coward!" Anakyn warned. _

"_This isn't over...freak!" he spat, as he sped off in his vehicle. Anakyn turned his attention to the woman in his arms and his gaze softened._

"_Are you okay, my angel?" he asked. She nodded. _

"_Thanks to you again, my love," she replied, as she hugged him tightly. He held her close and kissed her sweet lips, as he spun her around gently. _

"_Are you ready to go?" he asked. She nodded. _

"_Are we going to the meadow?" she asked. He nodded._

"_To the falls," he replied, as he lifted her into his arms and soared into the sky. _

~*~

"Aun Pame!" Will called, as he pounced in her lap.

"Oh my, you're all wet, you silly boy!" she said with excitement, making him giggle.

"There you are, my slippery little one," Sola called, as she latched onto him. He whined.

"No mama! Wanna see Aun Pame!" he cried.

"It's time to change you," Sola said, as she laid him down and started changing his diaper.

"Watcha doing over here, baby sis?" Sola asked.

"Just going a little reading," Padme replied.

"Ah yes, you and your stories," Sola said, as Will tried to scramble away.

"Oh no you don't," Sola said, as she wrangled her unclothed little one. Padme giggled, as she diapered him and started dressing him.

"No mama! Wanna go wimming wif Daddy!" he cried.

"Sorry my sweet boy, but you've done enough swimming for today. It's time for a nap," Sola announced.

"NO NAP!" Will whined. Sola sighed.

"Boys are so much more difficult than girls," Sola said.

"I don't know. Leia was always much more difficult than Luke. But Kimberly was the best. Don't even get me started on Jayden and Jenna," Padme joked. Sola giggled.

"Yes, Poojy was my easy one. I daresay Ryoo was the worst, but that's because I didn't have a loving husband to help me," Sola said.

"It makes a huge difference. Why don't you leave him with me. I can read him," Padme suggested.

"Wead stowy!" Will called, as she climbed into Padme's lap.

"Go on, go play with Ben and the girls," Padme suggested.

"Thanks baby sister," Padme settled her nephew into her lap and started reading again.

~*~

"_Padmia...there's a very special reason I brought you here today," Anakyn said. _

"_What is it?" she asked, as she slipped her shoes off and put her feet in the water pool by the falls. _

"_Padmia...I'm very different than other men," he began. She shook her head. _

"_I do not care my love. That is why I love you so much. You are not like anyone I've ever met," she replied. _

"_I know, but I must tell you everything," he said. She nodded and was silent. _

"_Padmia...I come not from this world. I was created by the Lady Force to one day battle a great evil that will attempt to consume not only this world, but many others as well. The Lady Force is my mother and my powers are hers. I am immortal and these are things that you must know and accept before I ask you my question," he said. _

"_I knew you were special from the day I met you. Nothing is going to change the way I feel about you. I just hope that it won't change for you when I begin to grow old," Padme said. _

"_Oh, my sweet angel, you will always be beautiful to me and if you decide committing to me is what you want, then separated we can never be," he promised, as he knelt before her and opened his palm. She gasped, as she rested her eyes on a beautiful diamond ring._

"_Mother says it is only right that I follow human traditions in this instance," he said, as he held the ring. _

"_Padmia...will you marry me?" he asked. Tears welled in her eyes. _

"_Yes...oh yes!" she exclaimed, as she threw her arms around him. Their lips met passionately and he placed the ring on her finger. Suddenly, they felt rain droplets and thunder boomed above them. _

"_Oh, how odd. The sky was clear a few minutes ago," Padmia said. Anakyn gazed up at the sky with worry. Something had angered his mother. He would find out later, but at the moment, he would seek shelter for his beloved. _

"_Come, I need to get you indoors," Anakyn said, as he swept her into his arms. _

"_Where are we going?" she asked. He winked at her._

"_You'll see my angel," he replied, as he jetted off into the wind..._

~*~

Padme stopped there and noticed Will had fallen fast asleep.

"The story really engages you, doesn't it?" Yan asked, as he sat down beside her.

"No other story has ever riveted me so much. There are just too many similarities for it to be coincidence," Padme replied. Yan nodded.

"I agree and that is why I felt it was something I needed to share with you. Anakin would be less enthused to believe he was once an immortal," Yan stated.

"Well, I for one don't have much problem believing it; not with all I've seen him do. Something happens in this story to make him mortal, doesn't it?" Padme asked.

"That is something you must discover by reading for yourself," he replied. Padme nodded.

"Do you believe the people in the story are really us...or just ancestors?" Padme asked.

"The question is...what do you think?" Yan asked.

"I think the similarities are too numerous to deny. But I suppose I won't really know until I finish the story," Padme replied.

"And you will finish it, though some of the answers you seek may never come with concrete certainty or proof," Yan advised.

"My heart will know. It will decipher the truth for me, whether or not the answers or logical or not. It always has, ever since I met Ani," Padme said. Yan nodded.

"No matter what is in the story, you must always know that you and Anakin belong together; not because some ancient prophecy says so, but because you share an amazing love," Yan told her. Padme smiled and nodded.

"I think I'll read more later and go spend time with my husband and kids. Do you mind taking him?" Padme asked. Yan smiled, as she gently lifted Will and placed him in his great grandfather's arms.

"I'd be happy to take this little one. Go on," Yan urged.

"Thanks," Padme replied, as she hurried off to join her family in the water.


	5. Part 5 of 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's part 5! Thanks for all the great reviews!

Legend of the Chosen One: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 5/?

Padme dipped her toe into the water and noticed it was a little chilly.

"Mommy, are you coming in the water with us?" Kimberly asked.

"I sure am. Where's your Daddy?" she asked, looking around for her husband. He suddenly surfaced just below her and she yelped, as he grabbed her legs. She yelped again, as he pulled her into the water. She surfaced, soaked from head to toe, as her husband laughed.

"Oh Ani…you are so dead!" she called, as she splashed at him. He laughed again, as she started chasing him. She pounced on him and dunked him for payback. He surfaced and she yelped, as he grabbed her waist and pulled her close.

"You are in trouble, Anakin Skywalker," she teased.

"Ooohhh…you can punish me later then," he replied, as he kissed her passionately.

"Careful what you wish for. I just might," she replied, as their lips met again.

~*~

"I don't see why we have to come hang out with these people," Han griped to his best friend, as they followed Calin onto the park grounds.

"The Skywalkers are good friends. They're good people too," Lando replied.

"Hi !" Luke called, as he put the ball that he was tossing down.

"Hello Luke. You kids having fun?" he asked.

"We are. Thanks!" Luke replied.

"Yes, thank you for letting us come, Mr. Calrissian. I think Mom and Dad really needed it too," Leia said.

"Don't mention it, sweetie. I'm going to go say hi. Why don't you boys stay and throw the ball around with them," Calin suggested.

"Sure," Lando said, as he tossed the ball to Luke.

"Aren't you going to play?" Leia asked Han.

"No thanks. I'm not into little baby games anymore," Han retorted.

"Ugh…you're such a jerk!" Leia snapped, as she went to play.

"Hey, come on Han. It'll be fun. They're great kids too," Lando urged.

"Look, I just told the spoiled little princess that I don't wanna play and I meant it," Han snapped. Lando looked at Leia and then back at Han.

"Oh, I see. There's a lot of friction between you and Leia, I noticed. It's tough when you like somebody," Lando said.

"What?! I don't like her! I can't stand that prissy, stuck up little Daddy's princess!" Han exclaimed.

"Wow…I think you protest just a little too much, buddy. It's okay if you like her. She's pretty," Lando mentioned.

"She's just a kid," Han replied.

"True, but not for much longer. I mean she's going to be a knock out in a few years. Look at her mom, for example. She's easily one of the most beautiful women in the galaxy and Leia looks _a lot_ like her mother," Lando said.

"So what. I still wouldn't date her. She's a spoiled brat," Han retorted. Lando shrugged.

"She's always sweet to me. Who knows? Maybe _I'll_ ask her out in a few years," Lando taunted.

"Good luck with that. Let me know how her father handles that one," Han snorted. Lando shrugged and shook his head. Han could deny it all he wanted, but he was drawn to Leia Skywalker, whether he liked it for not.

~*~

Anakin chucked, as he wrapped a towel around his drenched wife.

"You know, I should be mad at you for that little stunt, but you're just too irresistible for your own good," Padme said, as she cuddled against him. He smiled and kissed her tenderly.

"Well, how about later at home, you make me grovel for your forgiveness," he suggested. She smirked.

"Oh, that sounds like fun. I just might make you earn your way into bed tonight, sexy Jedi," she whispered, as she pressed her forehead to his. He pressed his lips to hers.

"I'm at your mercy, my beautiful angel," he said.

"Daddy…come on!" Jenna whined. Their lips parted.

"Yeah, come on Dad!" Jayden called in annoyance.

"You better get back in there. Our children think you're ignoring them," Padme replied.

"Yeah, I better get back to playing with them, but only if Daddy gets to play with Mommy later," he said, as he wriggled his eyebrows playfully at her. Padme smirked and captured his lips in a smoldering kiss.

"Wow…is that a yes?" he asked dreamily.

"That's most definitely a yes. When the kids go to bed, it will be playtime for Mommy and Daddy," she promised. He smiled at her, before returning to the water. Padme lay on her stomach, letting the midday sun warm her back. Coruscant's sun wasn't strong enough to tan under, but Padme enjoyed the feel of it on her anyway, as she returned to reading.

~*~

_Padmia shivered, as her love carried her inside a small meadow cottage that was near a freshwater stream. The majestic Sentry Mountain overlooked the meadow and Padmia was awestruck by its beauty._

_What is this place? It's wonderful," she said, as she looked around the cozy cottage. Anakyn raised his hand and a fire blazed to life in the fireplace. _

"_It's yours, that is, if you like it," he replied. Her eyes widened._

"_Mine?" she asked in disbelief. _

"_Yes, I built it for you…for us. Do you like it?" he asked. _

"_I love it! It's beautiful!" she replied, as she hugged him. He smiled_

"_I'm glad. Look out this window and you'll see the other cottage I built," he said. She did so and saw another quaint cottage. _

"_It's beautiful too, but why two houses?" she asked. _

"_It's for your father, so you can have him close by. He doesn't have to work at that dreadful factory anymore either," Anakyn replied. Padmia leaped into his arms. _

"_Oh thank you my love…thank you!" she cried. He picked her up and spun her around. _

"_Anything for my beautiful angel. Come, you should sit by the fire and get warm. I don't want you falling ill," he said, as he took her hand. They sat down on the large futon on the floor by the fire._

"_Tomorrow, when the storm stops, we'll retrieve your father and then I will take us to Sentry mountain so we can be married in the presence of my mother," he said. She smiled. _

"_I can't wait to be your wife. But do you think the storm is going to last all night? I am anxious to tell father," Padmia said. Anakyn could still feel his mother's frustration influencing the storm. He was curious to know what could have upset her, but Padmia was his first priority._

"_No, it will likely storm all night," he replied, as he watched her shiver._

"_You're cold," he said with concern. _

"_A little, but the fire feels good," she replied. He took her in his arms and she cuddled close, greedily absorbing his body heat. _

"_You're so warm," she whispered, as she gazed up at him. _

"_And you're so beautiful," he replied, in awe of her._

"_It's only because I'm so in love," she said, as their lips met passionately. He trailed kisses down her neck and her body thrilled, as hot, smoldering passion swelled between them. _

"_Make love to me," Padmia requested. Anakyn gazed at her._

"_My angel, are you sure you are ready?" he asked. _

"_I've never been more sure, my handsome protector. You are my one true love and I will soon be your wife. I want to be with you tonight. I want to be made yours forever," she declared passionately. _

"_I love you so much," he rasped, as he kissed her again. _

"_I want to be with you more than anything. But I worry, for sometimes I don't know my own strength. I fear that I could hurt you," he said. She shook her head. _

"_I know that you would never hurt me and I know that you will be gentle. I have no fear at all," she replied, as she rose up on her knees and kissed his lips tenderly. _

"_I give myself to you and only to you," she added. He lowered her to the cushion beneath them and their lips met again, as the flames of passion consumed them._

~*~

"Hey, are you ready to go home?" Anakin asked, breaking her concentration. She looked up and noticed that the sun was beginning to set.

"Wow, it got late quickly," she said, as she stood up and put her clothes on over her bathing suit. They gathered their things and their rambunctious children, before loading into the speeder and heading for home.

~*~Yan entered Master Yoda's chamber for evening meditation.

"Hmm…relaxed you seem, my old padawan," Yoda said pleasantly, as Yan sat down.

"There is nothing that relaxes me more than spending time with my family," Yan replied. Mace smiled slightly and nodded for the same was true for him.

"I only wish we had good things to tell you, but I'm afraid we have received a message that concerns us greatly," Mace said. Yan frowned.

"What does it entail?" Yan asked.

"I'm afraid we should call Anakin here first, before we play the recording. It is directly addressed to him and a very bold statement from the Falleen, particularly Xizor's cabinet members," Mace said.

"Then let's get Anakin here immediately," Yan replied.

~*~

"I'm going to go put my casserole in the oven," Padme said, as they arrived home. The kids scampered off to the playroom, as the comm station chimed.

"I'll get it angel," he called to her, before pressing the acceptance button.

"Hello grandfather," Anakin greeted. Yan nodded

"Anakin, I need you to come to the Temple for a few minutes. It shouldn't take long," Yan said.

"What's wrong?" Anakin asked.

"We've received a transmission from the palace on Falleen. It is addressed specifically to you," Yan stated. Anakin nodded, knowing it wasn't good.

"I'll be right there," he said, as he cut the transmission.

"Dinner is in the oven. Was that grandfather?" Padme asked.

"Yeah, he needs me to come to the Temple for a few minutes, but I'll be back in time for dinner," he replied.

"Okay. Is everything all right?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure nothing's wrong. I'll be back soon," he replied, as he kissed her cheek and headed for his speeder. Padme sat down on the sofa. She knew something had happened, but also knew that Ani would tell her when he returned. With that, she picked up her datapad and continued reading where she had left off.

~*~

_The fire crackled and popped, providing the only light in the little cottage. Outside, thunder boomed and lightning flashed, as burning passion consumed the entwined lovers that lay by the fire. It had been nothing short of magical so far.__ Anakyn collapsed beside her and pulled her to rest atop his chest. They panted air into their lungs, as they gazed into each other's eyes._

"_I love you…" Padmia whispered. _

"_I love you too, my angel…forever," he replied, as their lips met and they bathed in the afterglow together._

_~*~_

"_Let me go you sleamos!" Reid cried, as Governor Denal's men threw him against the table and cuffed his hands behind his back._

"_Don't worry Mr. Zandar. As long as your lovely daughter agrees to marry my son, you won't be executed," Denal sneered. _

"_You can do what you want with me, but you leave my Padmia alone!" Reid cried. _

"_Take him to the prison. The girl will come to us and she'll bring her lover with her. The King will be ready to deal with him," the Governor said deviously…_

~*~

Anakin arrived in Master Yoda's chamber shortly after his conversations with his grandfather.

"What's going on?" Anakin asked.

"I have yet to see the recording myself," Yan said. Mace stepped to the comm station and initiated the transmission. The face of a very thin Falleen male appeared. Behind him stood two other Falleen male officials.

"Greetings esteemed members of the Jedi Council. Our message will be direct and brief. The focus of our message should be relayed to Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker," he began.

"The people of Falleen are very upset by the arrest and upcoming trial of our beloved Prince. But alas, we can see no way to exonerate him from your absurd charges. Therefore, we ask that he be given a fair trial and we do not believe he will receive that if Senator Skywalker sits second chair at the trial. We request that she publicly decline the position and appoint a more neutral candidate," he stated.

"Fat chance, you slimeball," Anakin growled.

"If she refuses, then I'm afraid she will further anger the people of Falleen. Our people will seek justice against her and I fear that her life could be endangered. I implore you to reason with your wife, Master Skywalker, lest you wish to risk her precious life. Good day to you all," the Falleen finished and the recording ended. Anakin clenched his fist.

"Did he just openly threaten Padme's life to me?" Anakin questioned, as he tried to contain his rage.

"Anakin…we may want to heed his threat," Mace said.

"Padme will never back down from this, especially not now. She won't allow Xizor to manipulate us like this. There's no way to talk her out of it," Anakin replied.

"If Padme steps down, Xizor wins. I say we respond to this by devising a very tight security detail. We will recall the absolute best we have to run security around every inch of the Senate building during the trial and increase Jedi presence around Republica 500 for the duration of the trial as well. With all of that and Anakin guarding her personally, we can prevent whatever they are planning," Yan suggested.

"I agree. It is the best we can do. Xizor cannot be allowed to somehow worm his way out of this," Mace stated.

"Decided it is then. Discuss this in greater detail in tomorrow morning's Council meeting, we will. And then implement our plan, we shall," Yoda stated.

~*~

_The next morning, Anakyn landed in front of the small cottage, carrying Padmia in his arms. She was ecstatic to tell her father that she was going to be married and that they would be starting a new life. But they immediately knew something was wrong. The front door was ajar and the place was eerily quiet. _

"_Daddy!" Padmia called, as she looked inside. The place was a mess. Broken furniture and glass littered the floor. _

"_Daddy!" Padmia cried in fear. Anakyn noticed a small holodisk on the table and pressed the button to activate it. _

"_Greetings Padmia. If you have found this, then you have discovered the absence of your dear, beloved father. He has been arrested and if you wish to stop his execution, you will come to the palace in Theed and agree to marry my son. If not, then your father will die at sunset," the Governor said, as the hologram faded. Tears rolled down her cheeks. _

"_Oh Anakyn…what will I do? I can't let me father die, but I can't marry that evil man; not when you are my love!" Padmia sobbed. _

"_And you won't have to. I'll rescue your father," Anakyn replied. _

"_I'm coming with you!" she called. _

"_You should stay here where it's safe, my angel," he replied. _

"_But what if they are expecting you to go rescue father? Palo could come here after me," Padmia said. Anakyn knew she had a valid point. _

"_Perhaps you will be safer with me," he replied, as he swept her into his arms again and sailed into the air. _

~*~

Padme stopped there, as she heard the oven timer chime. She went to the kitchen and took dinner out of the oven to cool, before going about making a few other things to go with it.

"Threepio, can you set the table, please?" Padme requested, as she went back into the living area with the intention of rounding the kids up for dinner. But she stopped, as she saw her husband's speeder land on the veranda.

"Ani…is everything okay?" she asked, as he came in with a sullen expression.

"It's nothing angel. Everything will be fine," he replied.

"Don't you even think about trying to shut me out. I can feel your frustration. What's going on?" she questioned. He turned to her.

"We received a transmission, addressed specifically to me, from the Falleen delegation," Anakin began.

"What did they want?" she asked.

"Basically, they want you to step down from sitting second chair at the trial. They'd said if you refuse that your life could be in danger," Anakin said.

"So, everyone on Falleen wants me dead. The people of Cato-Neimodia and several other systems feel the same. What else is new?" Padme joked.

"Padme, this isn't funny. They've promised an attempt on your life will be made," Anakin exclaimed.

"I won't let them control me like this. I won't let Xizor manipulate our justice system the way Palpatine used to. Do not ask me to back down from this, because regardless of the danger, I cannot leave this trial in strange hands. You know Mon would replace me with someone who is in her pocket and they would completely undermine Luminara during the trial. They know they cannot obtain a not guilty verdict, so they will try for a mistrial. I can't let that happen Ani, no matter how frightened for my life I may become," Padme replied with vehement.

"I know angel. I knew you would never back down from this and believe me, I love you for it. That's why the Council is going to implement a very large security detail around the Senate and Republica 500 during the trial. Plus, I'll be by your side always. Luke, Obi-Wan, father, and grandfather will be close as well," he promised. She nodded.

"I'm not angry with you, just at the situation," she clarified. He nodded.

"I know. I just worry about you so much. I worry that I might not be able to save you," he fretted.

"I will be fine, as long as you're by my side. I don't think you realize how special you are. You are so good and you help so many," she said.

"I'm only one man," he replied.

"One extraordinary man," Padme insisted, as she kissed him tenderly.

"If you say so. But I'm yours first and always," he replied. She smiled.

"And I'm yours…forever," she said, as she kissed him passionately and then went to call their children for evening meal.

"Whatever you have planned Xizor, I'll stop you, no matter what," Anakin vowed to himself…


	6. Part 6 of 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's part 6! This is the final part of this vignette. It will be directly followed by the next one, which is called "The Trial of Prince Xizor." Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Legend of the Chosen One: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 6/6

Padme kissed her husband goodbye the next morning.

"Bye Mom!" her children called, as she waved to them.

"Have a good day," she told him.

"I will, though it would be better if I could stay here with you," he replied.

"Yes it would. But you have important work to do," she replied. He nodded.

"Security at the Senate will be extremely tight when I get done designing the perimeter. There will be Jedi and Clones everywhere," he promised. She nodded.

"I won't let Xizor intimidate his way out of this. Just be careful today. Who knows what the Falleen are planning," she said. He nodded.

"I will. I'll see you tonight," he replied, as he kissed her again, before hopping into the speeder with the kids and heading for the Temple. The trial started tomorrow and she would take part in bringing Xizor to justice. But today, she would finish reading the legend and discover what had become of Anakyn and Padmia…

~*~

_Anakyn led Padmia to Theed palace through the courtyard, hiding behind trees and brush as needed. _

"_Your father is probably being held in the dungeon. I'm going to get us into the palace without being seen. Are you ready?" he asked. She nodded. _

"_Okay. No matter what, don't let go of my hand," he instructed. _

"_I won't. I love you," she said. He cupped her face with his hand. _

"_I love you too," he replied, as he kissed her softly, before slowly inching them toward the palace's back entrance. Suddenly, a dark presence washed over his senses. It was so strong that it nearly knocked him off his feet._

"_It cannot be…" Anakyn uttered. _

"_What's wrong?" Padmia asked. _

"_The darks side…my mother's sister. She has been released and she is here," Anakyn said gravely. _

_~*~_

_The Lady Force stumbled slightly, as she stepped down from her throne, holding her head in agony._

"_My Queen…what is it?" Kenoby asked. _

"_My sister…she has been awakened," The Lady Force said._

"_That's impossible! You banished your dark side a millennia ago!" Kenoby exclaimed. _

"_Those that draw on the powers of the dark side can awaken her if they know how. It has been King Paladine blanketing Naboo with the dark side energies all along. He has awakened her and she is on Naboo. Rally the Guardians! My son is in grave danger!" she called._

"_At once, my Queen," Kenoby obeyed._

~*~

The recording finished and Anakin turned the Holoscreen off, as most of the other Council members and senior Knights that Anakin had asked to attend stared in disbelief.

"I can't believe they just threatened to openly attack a Senator during the trial. Do they really expect to be able to pull such a thing off?" Serra asked.

"She's right. Now that we've been alerted to their plot, we'll be watching any of the Falleen species even more closely now," Ferus added.

"That means they could have something very big planned. They must be convinced that their plot will succeed," Kit warned.

"But why warn us? We'll be on guard even more now. Surprise would have been their best weapon," Whie replied.

"Arrogance. We all know that most Falleen males possess an overwhelming wealth of arrogance. They're taunting us," Qui-Gon said.

"Even so, surely they know how foolish it is to be so bold," Aayla said.

"Prince Xizor's family has ruled on Falleen for centuries. His people are loyal to a fault and will do anything at all to honor him, no matter the danger to themselves or others," Yan informed them.

"I already have Tyler working with Rex and his battalion to station security everywhere. I've created a perimeter and assigned a pair of Jedi to cover each point of interest," Anakin said, as he brought the map of the Senate building up on the screen. On it, he had marked everyone's assigned posts.

"This probably won't prevent them from trying something if they're really determined, but it will ensure that we'll be able to react as quickly as possible," Anakin said. Many were having trouble accepting the fact that such a blatant attack could possibly take place in such a heavily guarded place. It was quickly becoming everyone's conclusion that they were at war once again. Now that everyone had their assignments, they were dismissed and left for the Senate building to implement the perimeter, in order to be ready for tomorrow.

_~*~_

_An evil laughter rang in their ears, as King Paladine slowly strode toward them. Anakyn glared at him, as he guarded Padmia behind him. _

"_King Paladine, I should have known you were the source of all the horrible things that have occurred," Anakyn spat. _

"_Yes, I am a servant of the dark side! My Queen is powerful and she will rule after she slays you, Son of Suns!" Paladine cackled, as the sky clouded and lightning flashed violently. Anakyn held Padmia close, as the wind blew fiercely and the sea boiled. Padmia gasped and held onto her love tightly, as a horrible looking serpent dragon emerged from the sea. Smoke filled the air, as the serpent burst into flames and transferred to a humanoid form that now stood before them. Her hair almost reached the ground and it was black as night. She took on the form of a very attractive human female dressed in black robes, but her lips warned against her, as they were the color of blood. And when she smiled, sharp fangs could be seen._

"_Hello nephew…so nice to finally meet you. I will relish your destruction and laugh, as your mother drowns this world in her tears when you are dead!" she hissed. Padmia watched, as a bright silver aura surrounded him. The dark witch winced away and growled. _

"_The light will not save you, Son of Suns!" she growled, as she drew a light sword and a crimson blade blazed to life. Anakyn drew his own and a blinding white blade appeared. He touched Padmia and a brilliant white shield encased her._

"_You'll be safe under my shield. Stay here," he told her. _

"_Be careful, my love!"she called, as he leapt into battle. Their blades crashed together and thunder boomed loudly in response to the battle. Twisters swirled in the sky, while Typhoons formed in the sea. The ground beneath them shook violently. Mountains crumbled and the ground broke apart in violent fissures across the planet, while molten lava spewed from the fissures. Chaos swallowed the planet. Padmia remained safe in the courtyard, as it was being protected by her beloved, as he fought the monster. King Paladine watched on as well with a devious grin. _

"_Watch closely, my dear, so you may witness the death of your lover," Paladine sneered. Padme gazed up in the sky where the battle raged. Nothing could kill Anakyn. She was sure of it. But that did not get rid of the bad feeling she had…_

~*~

Anakin stood at the security station in the atrium of the Senate building, studying the overlay of security measures they were currently implementing.

"Everything seems to be in order," Anakin said, as his father approached.

"Yet you're still worried about what they might try," Qui-Gon replied.

"Someone is always trying to hurt her or take her away from me and then I realize that most of the time, it's because I'm the one they're trying to destroy. I look at her everyday and I'm always asking myself why anyone would ever want to hurt her. She's so good and she helps so many people. I know anger is wrong father, but it would destroy me if anything ever happened to her," Anakin said.

"You and Padme have created a powerful opposition against evil. They seek Padme out in order to get to you, that's true. But she loves you deeply and she doesn't blame you at all. The thought of blaming you hasn't even crossed her mind," Qui-Gon replied.

"I know," he said, as Qui-Gon patted him on the shoulder.

"Go home and spend the afternoon with her. I'll drop the kids off tonight," Qui-Gon suggested.

"I wish I could, but there's still a lot to do here," Anakin replied.

"No, everything that can be done has been done. Go home to Padme and that's an order," Qui-Gon said. Anakin smiled and nodded.

"Well, this is one order I'll gladly follow," he replied.

_~*~_

"_Of all the women in the galaxy, you choose that weak, insignificant peasant girl. The dark side can offer you wonders you can't imagine," the Lady of Darkness tempted. _

"_Padmia is an angel; good and pure, something you know nothing of and there is nothing I would ever want from you," Anakyn spat_

"_Such a pity, so much power wasted on love. She makes you weak. She will be your undoing," the Lady of Darkness cackled, as she raised her had. Anakin watched in disbelief, as his shield around Padmia was punctured. His beloved clutched her throat and fell to her knees. _

"_Nooo!" Anakyn screamed, as he slashed at her. But she disappeared in a puff of smoke and was now holding his beloved captive. Padmia screamed, as the monster's human form faded into that of a giant serpent again and coiled around the petite young woman. _

"_Release her now beast!" Anakyn screamed, as his feet landed soundly on the ground. _

"_If you want her back alive, then you have to pay the price," the Lady of Darkness hissed. Anakyn looked into Padmia's frightened eyes._

"_I will do what you want. Just don't hurt her," he pleaded. _

"_Anakyn…no!" Padme pleaded. _

"_You are a fool, Walker of the Skies. For her insignificant life, are you really willing to surrender your immortality to me?" she hissed. _

"_I will do anything for her," he replied._

"_No…you can't!" Padmia cried. The Lady of Darkness cackled with glee, as a gold, jewel encrusted goblet appeared in her hand. _

"_The blood of a serpent dragon will surrender your immortality. Drink and the angel is free," she hissed. _

"_No Anakyn…please don't do this!" Padmia pleaded. _

"_I must my love! I will not lose you," he cried, as he took the goblet. Without another thought, he drank from the goblet, allowing the rancid, metallic tasting liquid to slide down his throat. He only swallowed a couple of gulps before he was bending over in agony. The aura of light around his disappeared, as he coughed violently. The Lady of Darkness howled in victory, as her grip on Padmia loosened. She slipped from the serpent's coils and ran to her love. _

"_Anakyn!" she cried, as she dropped to her knees beside him._

"_Padmia…run! My powers cannot protect you any longer. I am mortal now," he said. _

"_I'll not leave you," she refused._

"_Oh, but you will be leaving with me!" Palo growled, as he pointed a sword at them. Anakyn ignited his light sword, which was now a normal sapphire color. He didn't have his immortal powers anymore, but he would still fight._

"_You won't touch her," Anakyn growled. Palo laughed. _

"_I think you better worry about yourself, rather than her," Palo sneered, as the serpent swooped down on them. Anakyn jumped in front of Padmia and dodged the beast's snapping jaws. Unfortunately, the serpent's tail whipped him in the chest and sent him flying hard into a tree._

"_Anakyn!" Padmia screamed, as Palo grabbed her arms._

"_Let me go!" she cried, but he backhanded her across the face, causing her to fall to the ground. _

"_You will learn to obey me when you become my wife," Palo said._

"_Like I'd let a little bastard like you take my baby girl from me," a voice said. Palo turned and Reid punched him twice in the face. Palo went down, as unconsciousness swept him._

"_Daddy!" she cried in relief, as he helped her up. _

"_How did you get free?" she asked. He smirked._

"_Those guards they put on me didn't stand a chance," he replied, as she hugged him. _

"_You may have escaped them, but you won't escape me," Governor Denal said, as he had them surrounded by palace soldiers. Reid held his daughter close._

"_Come quietly Padmia and your father's life will be spared," Denal said. _

"_You ain't getting her unless it's over my dead body!" Reid spat. _

"_Well, you heard him men. Dispose of this peasant trash and take the girl!" Denal ordered. _

"_No!" Padmia cried, as she stood in front of her father. But before they could advance, the soldiers were cut down by a light sword. The man landed on his feet and was flanked by several others of his kind._

"_You're Guardian Kenoby! Anakyn has told me about you!" Padmia said. _

"_You must be Padmia. I've heard much about you. What has happened?" he asked._

"_The serpent tricked him into drinking its blood. He did it to save me…and now his immortal powers are gone," Padmia said regrettably. _

"_We warned the Queen about this! We told her that this peasant girl would ruin him!" Zane shouted. _

"_Now our Prince is helpless and it is because of you!" Garil added. Suddenly, they heard the beast cry out in pain, as Anakyn landed on his feet before them._

"_I assure you that I am not helpless Garil and you will not blame my beloved," Anakyn said sternly. The serpent roared, as the Lady of Darkness took her human form. _

"_I'm impressed, Son of Suns. Even without your immortality, you are formidable. But you cannot defeat me," she sneered, as she swirled her form into a beam of essence. She entered her dark servant's body and took over him. It distorted him into half man, half monster and it laughed maniacally. _

"_I am immortal and there is nothing you can do to stop me!" its voice roared. It breathed fire down upon them and Anakyn shielded Padmia, as they rolled away._

"_I must stop this monster before it destroys the planet," Anakyn said. _

"_But how? Your powers are gone…and it is because of me," Padmia cried. He cupped her face in his hand. _

"_No angel…I still have the power to vanquish that Sith monster. It is what I was born to do. I may no longer be immortal, but I still have the power I need. And I have it, because of you," Anakyn replied._

"_I don't understand," Padmia said. _

"_For as long as I can remember, I was drawn to Naboo. It felt like I was searching for something and when I found you, I felt complete. I found what I was looking for when I found you. I have the power I need, because I have your love," Anakyn said. She leapt into his arms and they kissed passionately for several long moments._

"_Please be careful…I can't lose you," Padmia whispered_

"_It will be all right, my beloved. My mother is with me. She surrounds me with her power," he replied._

"_You are right, my son. Your immortality is gone, but you can still draw power directly from me in a way no one else can. Love is the key. She is your other half," his mother spoke only to him. Anakyn focused on Padmia and let her love and the Force fill him._

"_Everything will be okay, my angel," he whispered to her, as he kissed her tenderly. He drew his light sword and the sapphire blade blazed white, as the silver aura around him returned. He leapt into battle again. They exchanged strikes, as their swords crashed together again and again. _

"_No…this isn't possible! I should be more powerful than you! I am the dark side!" the monster growled._

"_The light is always more powerful and I will banish the darkness again," Anakyn called, as he whipped his saber around and speared the monster through the heart. It roared in agony and managed to thrust its sword through Anakyn's abdomen, before it burst into white flames. Anakyn fell to the ground and Padmia rushed to his side._

"_No…" she cried, as she lifted his head into her lap. Anakyn looked up at her and smiled. _

"_You are so beautiful. I love you so much," he whispered. _

"_No…you can't leave me! I can't lose you!" Padmia cried. _

"_You'll never truly lose me. I'll always be with you," he rasped. She shook her head. _

"_No…please no!" she sobbed, as her father knelt beside her and rocked her gently back and forth. Suddenly, just as Anakyn prepared to draw his final breath, a bright silver aura surrounded him again. Padme gazed up and gasped, as she saw a beautiful woman before her. The Lady Force smiled brightly at her, as she placed a hand on her son's chest. His eyes snapped open and glowed bright blue. Padmia watched in amazement, as his wound healed right before her eyes. _

"_I cannot restore his immortality, but I can heal his wounds. I would not be so cruel as to take him from you, my dear one," she spoke. Anakyn sat up and Padmia threw her arms around him, as they kissed passionately. _

"_Let it be known that this union is blessed by me and to try and come between them would defy my will. Live and be happy, my son. I will always be watching," the Lady Force said, as she faded._

_Anakyn and Padmia were married the next day. Revered by Naboo's people as their savior, they crowned Anakyn their King and Padmia their Queen. They lived a long, happy life together. They died together in their sleep at a very old age and joined the Lady Force in the afterlife, where they lived in bliss together. But the darkness was not gone forever and over the next millennia, it grew by leaps and bounds, until the Lady Force decided that she had to step in again. She knew that if she brought Anakyn and Padmia back from the afterlife that she would bring all the good and even the bad with them. But without her son to protect the galaxy, it would certainly be doomed to darkness forever. So, she sent them back to be born into the galaxy again. They would have no memories of their previous life together, but they would meet again and she knew that together, they would save the galaxy again, but only if their love survived. She took the necessary measures to warn her guardians not to forbid love and attachment, lest they wished for disaster. Her son needed his soul mate and she needed him. Only together, with love, would the galaxy be saved. And so, she made it so and they were reborn to mortal parents and their legacy of a powerful love unlike any knew continued…_

~*~

Padme had finally finished the story. It had ended happily, yet with an ominous future. If she were to believe what she read, then it was true that the two people in the legend were actually them, though their memories of that past life had been completely expunged. The Force had foreseen an evil so great that it had deemed it necessary to will hers and Anakin's rebirth. It was a lot for one to believe and take in, but she thought about the amazing, magical connection they had and realized how impossible for one of them to live without the other. Their love could save the galaxy. Their fight against evil had been a struggle already and she had a feeling they had yet to see the worst. But this didn't worry her, for she knew they would prevail, as long as they were together. She suddenly felt her husband's presence nearby and her heart skipped a beat, as she saw his speeder land on the veranda. His heart had felt her own heart's longing for him. Their eyes locked and she felt a delicious tingle course down her spine. With an urgency neither of them could explain, nor cared to, they ran into each others arms. They were their own people, but the spirits of Anakyn and Padmia were a part of them, she was sure of it. Passion took a hold of them like a wildfire took a forest, as their lips dueled with feverish intent. Neither of them knew what had come over them, though neither cared about an explanation. Destiny was the only word that came to Padme's mind. They felt like they had been separated for a lifetime. Perhaps Anakyn and Padmia's spirits were experiencing a small awakening inside of them from their dormant awareness. She didn't know and she didn't care. All she knew was that she needed him now, emotionally, spiritually, and physically. She was in his arms and he was ascending the stairs in a sprint before she knew what was happening and all other thoughts and cares other than each other ceased, as the door slid closed behind them. The trial would begin in just eighteen hours and the galaxy would be plunged into a period of strife and conflict again. The battle between good and evil would intensify. They would stand on the front lines, love as their greatest defense. There would be times that they would be unsure if they would make it and tears would be shed. But their love would always and forever remain the one constant they would always be able to count on and draw strength from. The Chosen One and his Angel would be ready for the battles to come…


End file.
